


La Conversation (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Romance, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Il est temps pour Tony et Steve d'avoir une conversation avec Peter, ils ne peuvent plus reculer.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark





	La Conversation (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Cette commande a été passée par : Tony et Captain sont autour d'un café et Peter descend avec une fille. La conversation est arrivée. Comment vont-ils gérer ?

Steve triturait le manche de sa petite cuillère avec nervosité. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour : ils avaient décidé d'avouer à Peter leur relation. En effet Tony avait pris l'adolescent sous son aile, et le jeune homme passait donc tout son temps ici, laissant à sa tante un peu de temps pour elle maintenant. Le blond demanda en grimaçant :

-On est obligés de le dire maintenant ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Steve ça fait quatre mois qu'on sort ensemble, je crois que oui, le moment est venu.

Captain soupira de nouveau et but une gorgée de café pour se donner du courage. Tony l'observait d'un air amusé, contrairement à son compagnon, il n'était pas du tout nerveux à l'idée de dire à son protégé qu'ils étaient ensemble et amoureux. Peter descendit enfin, au bras d'une magnifique jeune femme. Tony regarda le jeune homme :

-Il faut qu'on te parle.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, son mentor avait un air très solennel tout à coup. Le brun regarda son amant d'un air encourageant. Le vétéran hocha la tête :

-On t'a déjà expliqué comment on fait les enfants ?

Tony leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant :

-Pas ça ! Tu sais très bien de quoi on doit lui parler.

Peter fronça un peu plus les sourcils :

-Je reviens, et oui Steve, ma tante m'a déjà expliqué comment on fait les bébés.

Il raccompagna sa copine jusqu'à la porte, l'embrassa avant qu'elle sorte et revint auprès des deux héros. Il s'assit face à eux, l'air inquiet :

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? J'avais pas le droit de ramener de fille ? Oh Monsieur Stark je suis désolé je savais pas, je le ferai plus je vous le jure !

Tony eut un sourire en coin, décidément Peter était bien trop adorable. Il savait que le milliardaire lui offrait la chance de sa vie en le prenant sous son aile et il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Tony regarda de nouveau le blond. Même si il était capable de faire cette annonce, il voulait que ce soit son amant qui le fasse, car c'était Steve qui avait insisté pour qu'ils dévoilent enfin leur relation. Captain passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et lança :

-Alors Peter, Tony et moi voulions te dire que...

-Oui ?

-Que nous sommes ensemble.

L'adolescent resta impassible quelques instants avant que son visage ne s'éclaire d'un magnifique sourire :

-Il était temps !

-Pardon ?

Steve avait l'air d'être l'homme le plus ahuri du monde sur la figure. Peter éclata de rire :

-J'ai remarqué votre petit jeu environ... dès le lendemain où vous vous êtes mis ensemble ! J'attends depuis tout ce temps que vous osiez enfin me l'avouer ! Mais je suis ravi pour vous, c'est vraiment une excellente nouvelle. Alors on va fêter ça ? On peut aller au restaurant ? J'aurais droit à une bière ? Ou à un panaché ? S'il vous plaît Monsieur Stark dites oui !

Tony éclata de rire et leva les mains pour le calmer :

-Calme-toi ! Oui on va sortir fêter ça et pour la bière ou le panaché... on verra.

Steve avait toujours son air ahuri, il était toujours plus rouge qu'une tomate et avait toujours les yeux baissés. Il demanda d'une voix blanche :

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit plus tôt ?

-Je me suis dit que la démarche devait venir de vous, que si vous ne disiez rien c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison. Steve je ne voulais pas te faire de peine en disant que j'avais compris que vous étiez ensemble, je ne me moquais pas. C'est simplement que j'ai remarqué des petits regards, un éclat dans vos yeux quand on mentionnait le nom de l'autre... donc j'ai vite fait le rapprochement. Mais je comprends qu'il vous ai fallu du temps pour m'en parler c'est bien normal.

Tony se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant :

-Steve détends-toi un peu, c'est ça de prendre un jeune homme brillant sous son aile, on risque d'être découverts dès qu'on essaie d'avoir le moindre secret.

-C'est juste que ça m'a demandé tellement de courage pour avouer qu'on était ensemble alors qu'il savait déjà ! J'ai l'air tellement stupide !

Peter vint prendre le premier Avengers dans ses bras :

-Je n'ai pas trouvé que tu avais l'air stupide, j'ai trouvé ça très courageux au contraire. Moi aussi j'ai eu besoin de beaucoup de courage pour annoncer à ma tante que j'avais une copine la première fois. Comme ça m'a demandé du courage de lui demander comment on faisait pour faire l'amour !

Steve hocha la tête et le regarda :

-Je suis désolé, je sais que j'ai surréagi mais... n'en parlons plus. On y va alors à ce restaurant ? J'ai très envie que nous fêtions la nouvelle.

Steve sourit et ils partirent tous les trois pour un restaurant tranquille dans le ventre ville. C'était un restaurant indien. Les trois hommes s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent. Peter eut le droit à une bière sans alcool, c'était un excellent compromis selon les deux héros. Après tout, Tony était son nouveau quo-tuteur alors il avait des responsabilités. Si il ne faisait pas attention à ce que l'adolescent faisait, sa furie de tante viendrait lui botter les fesses, et même en étant le célèbre Iron Man, Tony n'en avait pas du tout envie. Ils trinquèrent donc tous les trois et le brun demanda :

-Alors, comment ça va pour ta copine ? C'est quoi son nom déjà ?

-Elle s'appelle Michelle Jones mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle M-J. Elle est différente, et c'est pour ça que je l'aime.

-Différente ?

-Oui, cynique, sombre, triste, presque dépressive... mais en même temps elle a beaucoup d'humour et de culture. C'est le fait qu'elle puisse avoir autant de noirceur mais en même temps tellement de lumière en elle qui me fascine.

Steve sourit, l'émerveillement du premier vrai amour, c'était adorable. Tony hocha la tête :

-Bien, même si ta tante t'a expliqué l'art d'avoir une petite-amie et comment faire l'amour, ce n'est pas une raison pour le faire à tout va hein ! Et prends toujours tes précautions !

-Je sais, si jamais je devenais père à 17 ans je crois que Tante May me tuerait de ses propres mains !

-Elle aurait parfaitement raison ! Et si ça ne t'était pas fatal, je te finirais de mes propres mains ! Tu es bien trop jeune pour déjà faire un enfant, même si c'est un accident ! Car un jeune homme qui se respecte, même si c'est un accident, doit assumer ses actes et à la fois s'occuper de l'enfant et de la maman.

-Je sais, c'est ce que Tante May m'a dit.

-Très bien.

Le brun sourit et Steve demanda :

-M-J est dans ta classe ?

-Oui, c'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontrée.

-Elle sait que tu es Spider-Man ?

-Oui.

-Et j'imagine qu'elle l'accepte si elle est avec toi.

-En effet, mais elle n'aime quand même pas trop ça, car elle s'inquiète quand je vais en mission même si elle ne veut pas l'avouer. Elle est très pudique, je trouve ça attachant.

Tony sourit et passa on bras autour de Steve :

-Ah ça me rappelle l'a première fois que j'ai eu une copine, cette exaltation, cet empressement ! Mais bon, ça ne change jamais. J'ai plus de quarante ans, je suis amoureux d'un homme et ce sont exactement les mêmes sensations.

Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe du blond tout en caressant son épaule. Peter sortit son portable et les prit en photo :

-Vous êtes trop mignons, j'adore vous voir ensembles!

-C'est gentil, mais c'est fou de se dire que tu avais compris dès le début.

Peter haussa les épaules et ils finirent de manger avant de rentrer. Peter attrapa son sac :

-Aujourd'hui je vais rentrer chez Tante May, hier elle m'a envoyé un message pour se plaindre en disant que je ne passais plus de temps avec elle. Je vais rester chez elle quelques jours.

-D'accord comme tu veux. Tu m'enverra quand même un texto pour dire que tu es bien en vie ?

-Oui c'est promis Monsieur Stark.

-Parfait, à plus tard.

Peter serra chaque homme dans ses bras avant de partir. Il voulait laisser le couple un peu tranquille. En attendant il allait passer du temps chez sa tante et se faire dorloter un peu. Il savait que sa tante serait aux petits soins avec lui car il n'était pas rentré chez elle depuis un peu plus de deux mois. L'adolescent était content qu'ils avaient eu cette discussion, Steve semblait enfin soulagé de ne plus vivre avec ce secret.

Peter marchait dans les rues de New York et envoya un message aux deux hommes :

-J'ai passé une super soirée, je suis content qu'on ait eu cette discussion. Profitez bien de votre semaine.

Il rangea son téléphone en gloussant et continua de marcher. Cette conversation était arrivée de nulle part mais elle avait été bénéfique. Les Avengers seraient encore plus puissants à présent, Peter le sentait. Il monta dans le métro et décida de penser à autre chose, les deux hommes avaient besoin de leur intimité, et lui, il avait besoin de vivre sa vie d'adolescent.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
